


Happy New Year

by Mangoesaregood8



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangoesaregood8/pseuds/Mangoesaregood8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffle drabble of Alan and Eric celebrating New Years together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year

The New Year was always a cheerful time. Everyone was happy to start a new, to have a second chance at things. The beginning of a new decade made things even more special. Whether you were mortal or not, a lot could happen in ten years.

Alan was sitting in their flat, sipping at a glass of sparkling cider. He wasn't much one for hard liquor. He was looking about the sitting room. He and Eric had decorated a bit to welcome in the New Year. There were a few streamers about the room, and handfuls of confetti that had been thrown everywhere. They would be a handful to clean up later, but it was well worth it. He smiled as he looked at the decorations. Though going out and partying with friends was fun, he was glad he was able to spend the evening with just Eric. Somehow he had managed to convince the blond to stay home that night.

Eric was coming back to the room, carrying with him a large bottle of whiskey. Alan looked at him and frowned.

"What's all that for?" He asked.

Eric looked at the bottle of whiskey then looked to Alan. "What, this? It's for tonight."

"I hope you're not planning on drinking all of that yourself," Alan said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Eric thought for a moment. "Alright, I won't drink the whole thing."

"Thank you." Alan smiled softly as Eric sat down next to him.

Eric poured himself a small glass of whiskey and took a sip before wrapping a blanket around himself and Alan. Alan smiled and nuzzled into Eric's side, enjoying the extra warmth.

"So, how much longer till the new year?" Eric asked.

Alan looked down at his watch. "About fifteen minutes." He looked up at Eric. "I know it's silly, but do you have any resolutions for the new year?"

Eric took a sip of whiskey and thought for a long moment. "Well, there's not much I really want to change about myself. I got a job, a house, and an amazing partner." He smiled and leaned down to give Alan a gentle peck to the cheek.

Alan happily returned the kiss. "There's nothing that you would want to do differently? Nothing at all?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not that I can think of. What about you? Do you have anything you want to change?"

Alan bit his lip in thought. "Well… There are quite a few books on my list that I've yet to read. So I suppose my resolution is to find more time to read this year."

Eric smirked. "Well with me around, that might be a bit difficult." He placed his hand on Alan's thigh and petted it softly.

"Hey!" Alan gently smacked Eric's hand away. "Don't you go getting any ideas now. I'm not going to miss the new year simply because you wanted to have a shag."

"Oi, calm down love, I was only playing with you." Eric shifted so his arm was now around Alan's shoulders.

"Still… I swear a good shag is all you ever have on your mind."

"That's not true. I've got more than just a shag on my mind!" Eric exclaimed indignantly.

"Really now? And what else might you be thinking of?" Alan asked with a playful smirk.

"Well, I've got you, a bottle of whiskey-"

"Are you trying to say that you're comparing me to a bottle of whiskey?" Alan interrupted.

"What? No, of course not! You wanted me to tell you what was on my mind. How am I not supposed to think of whiskey if it's sitting right in front of me?" Eric asked, reaching for his whiskey.

Alan intercepted and took the glass before Eric could reach it and took a sip.

Eric raised an eyebrow. "Looks like we've got a whiskey thief in our midst." He chuckled softly. "I thought you said you didn't drink?"

Alan winced as the alcohol burned its way down his throat. "I usually don't. And now I remember why. How on earth do you drink this? It's positively revolting."

"Guess I've just gotten used to it." He took the glass back and refilled it before taking a sip.

Alan looked down to his watch. "Only five minutes left."

Eric smiled. "Who do you think will be the first to walk through the door?"

"No offense, but hopefully not you. I don't need any more bad luck than I already have."

"Maybe I should call up Spears then. See if he'll come over," Eric said with a chuckle.

Alan laughed as well. "Oh no, don't go calling him at this time of night. He'd give you overtime for the rest of the year."

"Good thing the year's almost over then."

"Oh you know what I mean," Alan said, giving Eric's a playing hit to the arm.

"I know, I know," he said, taking another sip of his whiskey. He looked at Alan's watch. "Just a minute to go.

Alan smiled softly. "Shall we count down?"

"The entire minute? Aren't we only supposed to count down the last few seconds?"

"You know we'll be watching the clock until it's time, so why not count down the whole minute?"

"Well, it's more like thirty seconds at this point," Eric said with a smirk.

"Just get counting."

They counted down the seconds until Alan's watch showed midnight. The clock in the hallway chimed the hour, also ringing in the New Year.

Eric smiled happily, looking at the small reaper in his arms. "Happy New Year Alan."

Alan returned the smile. "Happy New Year Eric."

Eric pulled Alan closer and leaned in to press his lips to Alan's in a gentle kiss. Alan smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Eric's neck to pull him closer. Eric's wrapped his arms around Alan's waist, pulling the smaller reaper into his lap.

After a minute, Alan pulled away, smiling softly up at Eric. "I love you Eric."

Eric smiled, holding Alan close. "I love you too."


End file.
